Crazy
by heartslol
Summary: One shot. Zuko visits Azula in the asylum only to regret doing so.


**A/N:** Hey all well I am new to the whole song thing so I figured I would give this a shot. New chapters for TTB will be up later in the week maybe Tuesday, not sure though. While reading this you should listen to "Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley. So yeah have fun!

_I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind_  
"I remember seeing mother." Azula said. "She looked just as beautiful as the day she left."

Azula looked at Zuko "Do you remember mother Zuzu?"

Zuko just looked at his deranged sister. "Yes I remember her."

_There was something so pleasant about that place_.

"Just looking at her made me feel more peaceful." Azula looked out the window, "Then I remembered how much she feared me."

"She didn't fear you Azula." Zuko said looking at his sister.

Azula turned her head and looked at her bother. "That's what she told me."

_Even your emotions had an echo  
In so much space_

Azula looked away from her brother, and continued to look out the window. "I was so angry at her. She told me that she wouldn't miss my coronation." A tear fell from her eye, but her face showed no emotion. Then she looked at Zuko and smiled "She missed yours didn't she?"

Zuko just looked out the window, and thought carefully before answering. "Well at least she went to yours." He didn't know what else he could say to her. She had finally lost it.

"She really did love me, didn't she?" Azula asked her older brother.

"Yes she did Zula."

_And when you're out there  
Without care  
Yeah, I was out of touch_

"I have lost all touch with reality." Azula said soberly, still looking out the window. "How long has it been Zuzu? How long have I been here?"

Zuko didn't have the heart to lie to his sister. Even if she was deranged she still knew when he was lying to her.

"And don't lie to me Zuzu you are not a good liar."

"You've been here for 6 months." He replied to his sister.

"For some strange reason it doesn't feel that long."

_  
But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
I just knew too much_  
"Azula are you okay?" Zuko asked. With genuine concern for his sister.

"No I am not okay. I am in an asylum, I was supposed to be Fire Lord, I knew you were supposed to die and yet here I am. Here in this wonderful room because I knew everything and I didn't take advantage of anything." She stood up and looked at Zuko strait in the eye. "It's my own fault."

_Does that make me crazy  
Does that make me crazy  
Does that make me crazy  
Probably_  
"All those time I could have snuffed you out and look at you, standing here before me," Azula continued to stare. "Living out your birthright."

"Azula I—"

"No I do deserve to be here and to have lost my mind." Azula smiled at Zuko and said, "Does that make me crazy? I think it does."

_And I hope that you are having the time of your life  
But think twice, that's my only advice_

"But enough about me, let's talk about you." Azula sat back down and stared out the window. "How are you and that girl that betrayed me?"

"Mai? We are just fine. Talking about marriage and things of that nature." Zuko replied to his sister.

"Come now Zuzu even you don't believe that." Azula looked at Zuko. "I just hope you are having fun. You should know it won't last much longer."

_Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,  
Ha ha ha bless your soul  
You really think you're in control_  
"Azula what is that suppose to mean?" Zuko asked his sister.

"Zuko who do you think you are?"

"I am the Fire Lord."

"No Zuzu. You will always be that insignificant little nothing that was scarred by our father." Azula said with malice in her voice. "This little peace loving thing that is sweeping the nations won't last."

"There is an uprising?"

"You catch on quick don't you?" Azula looked out her window again. "You have no control, it is all an illusion."

_Well, I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
Just like me_  
"You are just as crazy as I am thinking that." Azula smiled. "You should get going and try to figure out who is helping me." She looked at Zuko. "You only have 30 days; I would get going if I were you."

**A/N:** Hey leave me some reviews if you like it, if you don't then leave some reviews anyway. KTHXBY! Lol.


End file.
